Save me
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: Just a short fic I wrote in hopes of removing my writers block. "They dressed her in the finest of dresses, red velvet, soft and silky. The girl couldn’t talk. The wench couldn’t move." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

She sat there silently, staring into space. Her brown eyes were dull and blood flew over her lip.

'_Save me…'_

Never able to move, she sat there like a doll.

'_Kaname…'_

They dressed her in the finest of dresses, red velvet, soft and silky. The girl couldn't talk. The wench couldn't move. Slowly starving to death, the pureblood wept. Still, through her muffled sobs, she held her head high. Forever she will be strong.

She quieted down when she heard footsteps in the hall. She willed herself to stop bleeding. A doll she became again.

'_Lessen the pain'_ She told herself over and over again. '_Someday he will come'_

Everyday was the same.

The door creaked open, and a hooded figure squeezed its way into the small room. The door shut, then the sound of locks being bolted into place echoed through the bare room.

" Bad, Yuki-Chan. No biting yourself." Said a raspy voice from under the cloak. A pale hand revealed itself, its fingers wiping away the blood that trickled down her chin. He wiped the blood on his cloak, the color fading into the black material.

Yuki whimpered.

The hooded man brought out a needle and jabbed it in her neck, emptying the morphine into her vein. Yuki felt the cool liquid seep through her veins, making sure that she stayed paralyzed.

'_Save me!'_

Tears brimmed her eyes, but the princess refused to cry.

_Boom…_

The cloaked figure looked up, shielding his face as rubble fell from the ceiling. Yuki, of course, just whimpered again. The earth shook again.

'_Please, Oniisama! Save me!'_

Voices sounded outside.

"Stay put, little princess. I will be back." The man rasped. With lightning speed, the figure left the room. Yuki hoped with all of her fiber that the smell of her blood left the room, too.

The pureblood vampire princess waited.

_Boom…_

Every blast made Yuki`s slowly beating heart jump. Many possibilities ran through her slowly functioning mind.

Then everything went quiet. Yuki held her breath, straining her ears for any sign of life. Any life. But what she really listened for was the familiar sound of her captor. She hoped and prayed that he would not come.

_Tap-tap_

Footsteps echoed through the stone hallway. Not even the wooden door in her small, lifeless room kept that sound out.

_Creak... _

The door opened wide, revealing Kaname and the night class. Yuki let out her breath, working with all of her might to push it out of her nose and to breath in some more.

Kaname stepped into the room.

"Yuki, its okay. Were here to save you." His velvet voice reached her ears and she relaxed. Kaname wrapped her arms around her, picking her up bridal style. He carried her out of the room, out of the castle and into the sunlight.

'_You did save me. You came, Oniisama.'_


	2. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	3. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


End file.
